Kindness
by DemonMisstress
Summary: (AU) Tsunade decides to support 9 boys from the Akatsuki sanctuary in the war torn country of Amakagure for Sakura's birthday. When the war ends, the 9 boys will be brought to Konoha for a new life. But what happens when Tsunade is on a year-long trip in the Alps and Sakura is home alone when the boys- now men, show up at her doorstep. Oh god, what will the neighbors think?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno was a very interesting 5-year-old girl.

Tsunade sighed, looking down at her little daughter in frustration. She had watched a program on T.V. about the lives of people in third world countries and now she _refused_ to have anything for her birthday. She gritted her teeth in frustration, and slammed down the clipboard down. Patients and doctors scurried away, knowing not to bother the fierce woman when she was enraged.

She turned to her loyal assistant in her time of need.

"SHIZUNE!"

The frightened nurse burst through the doors, flushed and breathing like she had run a marathon.

"Y-yes m-m-milady?" she gasped out, leaning on the door frame. Tsunade responded delicately, and with very much gentleness and care.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET THAT WHINY LITTLE BRAT!?"

Shizune, knowing everything that goes on with her mentor and her daughter, shifted nervously.

"Ah, well, there is ONE thing I thought of…"

* * *

As Sakura ripped open the envelope, she felt curious. She had told Mommy Tsunade that she hadn't wanted anything, but when she woke up this morning, the brightly colored envelope had laid on her red desk when she woke.

So naturally, she ripped it up in a fury of excitement.

As the last of the envelope fell to the ground, she stared at the card.

It was a shiny card, with a picture on it. The picture was of a boy, around her age and what she saw brought tears to her little eyes.

The boy's eye were a dull black, looking blankly at the camera, not a spark of life left. He had messy black hair, reaching almost mid-back. She carefully read the writing.

**Name: Itachi**

**Info: An orphan, family massacred in war.**

**Age: 7**

Sakura flipped to the next picture, as there was a stack of them, wondering what massacre meant.

This boy had light blue skin, odd, and matted dark blue hair. His eyes were a gold, dull like the first boy, Itachi. His card said:

**Name: Kisame**

**Info: Orphan; Experimented on by Dr. Orochimaru**

**Age: 8**

Fighting a shiver, her pudgy child-like hands traded it for the next card.

This boy had his face lit up in a smile, his black hair spiked in a way that would have made Sakura giggle. What stopped her though, was the bloody bandage covering his one eye. The other was blood-red.

**Name: Tobi**

**Info: Orphan; left eye lost in bombing**

**Age: 6**

And another, a boy, again, with what looked like a tan on one half of his body, the other pale and unscarred. He had forest green hair and the oddest glowing gold eyes. They were narrowed in hate, though.

**Name: Zetsu**

**Info: Orphan; rare skin disorder; split personalities  
**

**Age: 7**

The next boy had the loveliest violet eyes, and silver hair. He would have looked like a fairy with his pale skin if he wasn't covered in blood and frowning fiercely.

**Name: Hidan**

**Info: Orphan; diagnosed as insane**

**Age: 6**

Sakura frowned. he hadn't looked that insane in the photo…She shrugged and flipped to the next.

Tan skin was sewed together in multiple places, like it was all that held him together. Electric green eyes starred back at her through a mop of black hair.

**Name: Kakuzu**

**Info: Orphan; found severely wounded and tied up**

**Age: 8**

Sakura fought back tears. How she wished she could help these boys, she was lucky enough to have a home and family, even if Uncle Jiraiya would always grab her Mommy's butt. Why couldn't they?

The crimson hair of the next boy is what caught her eye as soon as she flipped to the next card. He had brown eyes, bored and half closed, like he was fighting sleep.

**Name: Sasori**

**Info: Orphan; suffers from faulty heart**

**Age: 6**

Sakura was curious to what that meant. Did he have a boo-boo on his heart?She tucked his card in with the others.

This boy had long blond hair, part of it falling into his right eye, the visible eye a silver-gray color. A little square of bandage poked out from under his hair where his eye was.

**Name: Deidara**

**Info: Orphan; legally blind (one eye)**

**Age: 6**

The last boy had a shock of orange hair, and had most of his face wrapped in bandages. His eyes were violet, but were ringed and got darker the further in they went, and they were the only part of his face visible. The bandages were splotched with blood.

**Name: Pein**

**Info: Orphan; abusive parent(s) impaled face multiple times**

**Age: 8**

Sakura was sobbing by the time she finished reading the cards, and her little compassionate heart couldn't understand why these boys had been hurt so badly.

When warm arms wrapped around her, she turned and wept into her Mommy's chest. After several minutes of soothing her, Tsunade started to speak.

"These boys are the sole children in the Akatsuki treatment plant in Amakagure, were a civil war is raging. All the other children had been taken by family and friends, but these kids have no one to go back to." Tsunade started, patting her daughter's head as she wailed harder. "So I've decided, for your birthday this year, we're going to sponsor them." Tsunade pause. 'do you know what that means?"

Sakura sniffled, pulling away.

"N-no…"

"It means, that we will send them some money each month to them to keep them healthy and safe, and when the war finally ends, we can bring them here, to start a new-uff!" Tsunade grunted as her only child tackled her with unnatural strength.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, than-!" the screaming girl was cut off by Tsunade slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Why don't you go write a letter to send with the check?" she suggested.

Sakura squealed, and in seconds, she was sitting at the table, pen in hand and scratching furiously at the paper.

Tsunade chuckled.

"I am _such_ a genius!"

_Dear Akatsuki, _

_ I hope it's okay I call you that, it's easier to write to all of then to write each of you separately. _

_My name is Sakura Haruno, and me and my Mommy will be sponsoring you until the war is over, than you can come to Konoha and live with us! I'm so excited to have somebody to talk to! I'm turning 6 years old today, my favorite color is red and I have a best friend named Ino, although she can be a meanie sometimes._

Sakura turned to Tsunade, and asked,

"Is it okay if I send something to them?" Her mother nodded.

" You can write whatever you want, and we can get it and send it to them as soon as possible" Sakura looked at the ground, than back at her mother.

"What about fixing their boo-boo's?" The woman smiled.

"Of course!"

_And guess what? I'm gonna give each of you something since I don't know when your birthdays are! Here's a list!_

_Deidara: My mommy has a friend down there who's an eye doctor and she can fix up your eye for you!_

_Sasori: My mom says you need heart surgery, so her doctor friend will do that for you too!_

_Itachi: I got you some dango, cause you look like you'd be someone with a sweet tooth like me._

_Kisame: It's a shark stuffed animal, he's blue and awesome, just like you!_

_Kakuzu: I found this really cool mask, and I think it'll make you look like a ninja, or maybe a bounty hunter!_

_Hidan: I few years back I got this really cool necklace from my uncle he told me to give it to one of my friends cause he knew I love giving gifts, and hate necklaces. Guess that's you!_

_Tobi: Here's an eyepatch for when the bandages come off, I really hope it gets better soon._

_Zetsu: I thought you would be a plant person so here's a venus fly trap, I'm sure it'll look great in your room!_

_Pein: I saw your picture and I'm really sorry you got so hurt, so here's a fairy tale book to read when you hurt, it's called _The Tale of the Tailed Beasts _by_ Kyuubi Kurama_!_

_Anyways, I reallllllly hope you guys all enjoy the gifts!_

_ Love,_

_ Sakura_

* * *

_ **Alright! First post!**_

_**So Sakura is basically supporting the Akatsuki (AU) because she has such a big heart. I really think they didn't show that enough in the series, and her team and friends never really appreciated her enough so I've decided to have that remeded~!**_

_**I don't really know any concrete parings yet so if you have an opinon, please review and leave what YOU think the pairing should be. **_

_**Madara/Obito is a no-go because I prefer plain ol' Tobi instead!**_

_**PWEASE REVEIW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

In the obscure town of Amegakure, the Akatsuki boys were gathered in the dark and dank basement of the shelter, huddling around a pastel pink letter and an equally…err…vibrant box underneath it.

Now if only they could agree on anything…

"Hidan, you open it,un!"

"Why the freak should I do it!?"

"Because Hidan, you are the most idiotic on here."

"KAKUZU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU-!"

"Hidan. Refrain from your noise making."

"You guys should be nice to 'Tachi-sempai, just like Tobi~!"

"…Tobi, I don't think 'Tachi likes being called 'Tachi…"

"Kisame, refrain from copying the loathsome fool."

"What the hell!? Is refrain the flipping word of the day!?"

A loud smack was heard.

"Alright!" growled Sasori. "I'll open it!"

"I'll read the letter." Volunteered Kakuzu smoothly, not willing to get on the red-heads bad side. Kakuzu shivered. He was still picking feathers from his clothing.

The stitched boy cleared his throat. "Dear Akatsuki, I hope its okay I call you that, it's easier to write to all of them to write each of you separately. My name is Sakura Haruno-"

"Why the hell should we care who this chick is!?"

Nine glares made Hidan shrink back into his seat on the ground.

"Carry on!" he squeaked.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"-and me and my Mommy will be sponsoring you until the war is over, than you can come to Konoha and live with us! I'm so excited to have somebody to talk to! I'm turning 6 years old today, my favorite color is red and I have a best friend named Ino, although she can be a meanie sometimes." He continued in a monotone that earned him a few odd stares.

His voice _so_ did not match his words. "And guess what? I'm gonna give each of you something since I don't know when your birthdays are! Here's a list!" His voice trailed off and he looked up at Sasori and the others who were all watching him intently, some curious, others hopeful.

His mouth was dry as he read the next part. "Deidara: My mommy has a friend down there who's an eye doctor and she can fix up your eye for you…"

They all looked at Deidara in shock and happiness. Their friend had been sensitive about his blindness, having acquired it after a flash bomb went off mere feet from him.

Deidara was stunned. This girl cared enough to fix his eye? Wasn't this just some weird hobby or science project? Did she…really _care _about him? The thought brought butterflies to his belly_. No one besides the others has ever cared, yeah…_ The six-year-old thought, stunned.

"Sasori: My mom says you need heart surgery, so her doctor friend will do that for you too!"

Sasori looked like he would burst into happy tears the poor boy. His heart condition had him on the brink off death, seizures constantly wracking his body, heart stopping with any exertion…_To have a normal heart…_Sasori thought in awe.

"Itachi: I got you some dango, cause you look like you'd be someone with a sweet tooth like me."

All eyes turned to Itachi as Sasori came out of his stupor and threw a box to Itachi, green tea dango carefully preserved. They watched I shock as Itachi's eyes lit up, but he quickly hide it. _Dango! _moaned the stoic boy in his head._ Oh sweet, sweet, dango…we meet again…_

Kakuzu cleared his throat and continued, trying to erase the image of the insane glint in the dark haired boy's eyes.

"Kisame: It's a shark stuffed animal, he's blue and awesome, just like you!"

Kisame blushed and caught the plushy, ignoring the guys snickers. When he was younger, he had one just like it that his mother used to place next to him before kissing his forehead at night. "_Goodnight, my little sharky!_" she'd whisper, before slipping out the door.

"Kakuzu: I found this really cool mask, and I think it'll make you look like a ninja, or maybe a bounty hunter!"

Kakuzu frowned. This girl was pretty good. He had loved and admired his father, who had been a ninja in the Ame army before he had died in combat. His eyes narrowed, but he still tucked the mask he was given delicately into his pocket before continuing.

"Hidan: I few years back I got this really cool necklace from this crazy hobo on the streets ranting about how Jashin was gonna kill us all. Hope you enjoy!"

(A/N: I know I changed it, but honestly, isn't it better this way?)

Hidan grinned wildly, snatching the necklace from Sasori's hands before he had a chance to even turn around. The necklace soon found its way around Hidan's neck and the whole group groaned. Hidan was bad without the influence of a homicidal god; Jashin only knows what he would be like with _that_ kind of influence…

"Tobi: Here's an eye patch for when the bandages come off, I really hope it gets better soon."

Tobi squealed like a school girl, swinging the eye patch thrown at his face like a weapon.

"Tobi got an eye patch! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! AND GOOD BOYS ARE PIRATES!"

They all ignored the swooning boy.

"Zetsu: I thought you would be a plant person so here's a Venus fly trap, I'm sure it'll look great in your room!"

Sasori cautiously handed Zetsu the plant, who promptly cuddled it like it was a child.

"Oh, so cute~…"

Kisame scooted away from Zetsu slowly, as did Deidara.

"Pein: I saw your picture and I'm really sorry you got so hurt, so here's a fairy tale book to read when you hurt, it's called The Tale of the Tailed Beasts by Kyuubi Kurama."

Pein, who had been calmly resting in the back corner of the room, grabbed the book and promptly sat back down, already starting the book with fevernt and excited eyes.

"Anyways, I reallllllly hope you guys all enjoy the gifts! Love, Sakura." Kakuzu finished, grunting out the 'love' part.

Itachi was the first to emerge from his giddy stupor.

"We should reply."

All heads swivled to him, and even in the poor lighting, he could see the idea sink in.

Five, he thought wryly, four, three, two…

"TOBI SHALL FETCH THE PAPER LIKE A GOOD BOY!"

"Sasori-danna! What are you going to right, yeah?"

"Silence." Pein's command was ignored.

"What about you, Itachi? You gonna write something to Cherry?"

"Cherry?" Zetsu questioned.

Kisame blushed.

"It's fitting!" He shot back, suddenly defensive.

"Deidara, quit babbling." Sasori ground out through clenched teeth, his little 6 year old eye brows furrowed.

"Hey, stitch-face, what are you going to say to blossom?"

"I don't know, _Mr. Fairy Princess._"

"Hey-!"

Itachi's eye twitched.

_This,_ he thought wearily,_ will be a long night…_

* * *

_Dear Cherry Blossom,_

_We are all very thankful for what you have done. Most people would not spare us a second glance, but you have done much more than that. Thanks._

_TOBI SAYS HELLO TO CHERRY-CHAN BECAUSE TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!_

_The gifts were real great Kitten, you got most of us suckers dead on. _

_Thanks so much for the eye surgery blossom-chan! Now i can perfect my art and create even bigger bangs! BECAUSE ART IS A BANG!_

_Your promise of a new heart has given me a new lease on life, and i can't thank you enough for that, but i will do my best to repay you._

_I would not count on the war ending soon Sakura-san, but what you are doing is something honorable and I respect you for what you have done. The book you sent was also greatly apprecaited, and very interesting._

_Sakura-san, the plant you sent was a beautiful, and I have named her Tsun-chan._

_The mask is something I will wear, for it will cover most of the stitches on my face, so it was not a waste of money._

_Thanks, Blossom! The Jashin necklace is great! I'm sure he's approve of such a nice blossom as you and spare you in his purging of the earth and it's sinners!_

_Love, _

_ The Akatsuki_

* * *

_**Ha ha! Not to shabby, is it?**  
_

_**The pole so far is...**_

_**Akatsuki (gonna have it no matter what): 3**_

_**Sasori: 1**_

_**HA, SUCK ON THAT! SASORI IS TOTALLY WINING!**_

_***clears throat***_

_**Anywho, the next chapter will be when Sakura is 8 and danger befalls the poor, delicate blossom!**_

_**Le GASP!**_

_**Will she die?**_

_**Will she fall for Sasu-gay?**_

_**Will her pervy uncle make a guest appearance? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!**_

_**(until sometime Thursday-Saturday...)**_

_**LURVE,**_

_**DemonMisstess**_

_**P.S. I wanna thank ALLL of my lovley reviewers and followers and I'm honestly suprised at the amount I recived...*sobs* I feel so loved!**_

_**And thank you, lunamirrior , for the idea for the next chappie...bwahahaha~!**_

_**MAY THE PLOT BUNNIES BE CARNIVOROUS AS WELL, MY FRIEND!  
**_

_**PLOT BUNNIES ON ALL YE HOUSES!**_

_***evil laughter***_


	3. Chapter 3

"Piggy-chan!"

Ino turned around and glared at the 8 year old Sakura.

"Forehead! Don't call me that!"

Sakura pouted.

"But Ino, you promised today you'd make a video with me to send to the Akatsuki!"

Sakura looked up at her with pleading eyes. Ino sighed and put down the sandwich she was just about to eat and slide of her stool.

"Fine…" she sighed. Sakura squealed and grabbed her hand, and with the two girls were gone.

* * *

"Alrighty than, guys, this is my best friend Ino! I meet her a few years before I meet you guys!"

"Hello, I've heard a lot about you from Sakura!"

The two girls sat at the park, Sakura holding the camera steady on Ino. Ino smiled and batted her eyelashes. Hey, you never know, Ino thought slyly, they may be cute when they come here…

Sakura swiveled the camera to the pregnant woman sitting on the bench a little ways away.

"That's Kurenai, she lives next door with her Mr. Asuma. She can be kinda cranky though.."

Said woman, turned around and scowled at the two little brats trying to hide in the bushes.

"OI! You little brats, what are you doing over there!"

The pinkette and blond ran away, screaming in fear.

"I'm not that scary…" Kurenai huffed, rubbing her pregnant belly.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" she shouted to the two boys hiding in the playground equipment and watching her, wide eyed.

"AHHH! RUN TEME, THE OLD HAGS GONNA GET US!"

"Hn!"

"AHHH! WHO YOU CALLING OLD!?"

* * *

"-this is Kabuto-sempai, one of the middle schoolers who live around here! I'm sure you'd like him Stichy-kun, Plant-kun."

Kabuto looked up from his conversation with his girlfriend, Tayuya, and stared at the pinkette.

"And that's Tayuya-sempai and she's dating Kabuto-sempai but-"

Tayuya interrupted, not liking the attention they were receiving

"Hello, Sakura-chan, me and Kabuto-kun were just-" Sakura ignored her, continuing her observation.

"-I've seen Kabuto-sempai trying to eat Kin-sempai 's face and she kept moaning like it hurt, whatever that means, and last week he was hitting on Konan-chan, but she slapped him, right Ino-chan?" Sakura said sweetly.

"Right, Sakura-chan!" Ino chimed back.

Tayuya turned to Kabuto, her attention diverted.

"…What?" she questioned Kabuto dangerously.

"T-Tayuya, I can explain!" he glared at Sakura quickly.

"Brat!" he hissed at her. Sakura and Ino stuck their tounges out than turned away.

"Come on Ino, there's more to see!"

"Yes, have fun girls!" Tayuya doted sweetly. Her glacial glare froze Kabuto, who had been inching away slowly, his glasses almost falling of his face.

Tayuya smiled maliciously.

"I' .To…KILL YOU!"

And Sakura and Ino giggled as they heard cries of pain and pleas of mercy trailing in their wake.

* * *

"Naruto-kun! Hinata-chan!"

The two 8 year olds turned around, Hinata blushing and Naruto carrying a rather odd frog.

Sakura continued to narrate.

"This is Naruto, he's one of my bestest friends along with Hina-chan over here! Tobi-chan, Dei-chan, you'd love Naruto! And Weasel-kun, you and Hinata would get along real well, your both so polite and quiet!"

Naruto grinned and waved to the camera.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan's friends! Check out the frog I got!" Naruto shoved an orange frog into the camera's path.

"His name is Gamakichi! I got him from this cool girl from our class, her name's Vena-chan! She said that I could have him because her sister died or something and it used to belong to her.."

(A/N: *winks* you know who you are~!)

Sakura blinked in shock.

"Naruto, that's horrible!"

"…I agree with Forehead on this one…"

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"Yessss, Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned eagerly, whirling around and shoving his face into the violet eyed girl's personal bubble.

"E-epp!" Hinata shrieked, than fainted straight away. Naruto barley caught her before her head smacked into the concrete.

"Not again!" Naruto complained.

"Well…Bye Naruto-kun!"

"Wai-!"

"Yup, bye ramen-freak!"

Naruto sighed as the two girls disappeared into the distance.

"Not again! DAD, HINATA FAINTED!" The blue-eyed 8 year old shouted, looking towards his house.

"Not again!" his father, Minato, exclaimed from inside.

* * *

"-and this is Kakashi-sensei, the teacher at Leaf Elementary!"

The masked man looked up from his precious Icha Icha Paradise and stared at his two female students who seemed to be videotaping him.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted.

Sakura smiled and waved, while Ino, using this as a distraction, snatched up Kakashi's book. The silver-haired male lunged after her, only to grab air and land on his face.

"Watcha reading Ka-Ka-sensei?" she cleared her throat and started to read. "_He moaned as she came up behind him, her pale hands massaging his back muscles. Her hands came up and stroked his chest, her naked body flush against his-" _Ino dodged another desperate grab from the panicked man.

Ino tossed the book to Sakura, who was perched in a large oak tree, and Sakura started anew.

"_He grabbed her roughly, bending her over the desk-"_

Kakashi started climbing the tree in desperation.

"_-she pled 'Oh please Hizashi! I want you-"_

Kakashi groaned as he pulled himself onto the branch behind her, sweating.

_I'm getting too old for this!_ He groaned silently.

"_-he shouted back 'Oh Black Sun!' and than he-" (A/N: It's what you get for being the first review! CONGRATS!)_

Sakura shrieked as a hand swiped the book out of her hand panting and gasping, and several things happened at once.

Ino, holding the camera she had been tossed during the fight scene, screamed and dropped the camera.

"Sakura-chan!"

And Kakashi reached out, his uncovered eye wide.

"Sakura!"

And Sakura plummeted from the tree, eyes wide and screaming bloody murder.

* * *

The Akatsuki boys were worried beyond belief.

Kisame stopped cracking jokes, and when he talked, he'd sometimes look sad, depressed even, before perking up, trying to look happy.

Hidan didn't curse at Konan, Nagato or Yahiko, the three in charge of their health and wellness, when they forced him into the bath at nighttime. He had picked up the habit of rubbing his strange necklace, mumbling under his breathe feverently like he was praying for something.

Tobi was inconsolable, sobbing and wailing, sometimes going as far as to become deathly quiet, just whimpering. He still acted as hyper as ever most of the time, but sometimes his smiles would flatter, and he'd glare up at Yahiko or Nagato with such rage that Konan was the only one able to have a steady conversation with him.

Itachi was as silent as ever. Every time he picked up a book though, he'd just stare at the same page for hours, before quietly closing it and returning it to the dusty shelves. He snacked on dango idly, paying great care with each and every bite, savoring it.

Zetsu had taken to carrying around Tsun-chan, cuddling her like a doll. Konan was terrified of the thing and often left the room when Zetsu sulked into the room to idly stroke the Venus fly trap.

Kakuzu was the unofficial treasurer, seeing as all the adults were truly idiots with money, and despite his love for his job, whenever he started to count the mountains of cash, he would quickly lose count. The area of stiches on his arms was red from his constant and furious scratching.

Pein was silent as a grave, staring sullenly at everyone and answering with one worded answers, his presence like a glacier. He reread the book gifted to him over and over, sitting in a window sill illuminated by light.

Deidara was sullen, pouting away like a scorned child or a kicked puppy. He had taken to trailing after Konan, seeing as everyone else was on edge from all the tension. His wide blue eyes were constantly filled with tears just like Tobi's.

Sasori was the worst. He didn't talk, and while the others had lost interest in eating, he seemed to despise the food, refusing to eat anything other than chocolate chip cookies, for some odd reason.

One night at dinner, Konan could take no more off the silent atmosphere.

"Alright!" she growled, slapping down her chopsticks, the noise making Yahiko and Nagato wince.

"What, exactly has everyone so down in the dumps?!" she demanded.

They all stared at her silent.

Deidara looked away first, bowing his head so his blonde, unbound hair, covered his face. Tobi's eyes filled with tears and he just stared at Konan, like the others, lost in thought.

"She hasn't written."

Everyone turned towards Itachi, who just stared at the table stonily.

"He's right." Kakuzu flinched as they all turned to him but he steeled his nerves.

"Sakura hasn't written to us in a week."

Kisame chimed in, stating with concern,

"Cherry usually writes every Thursday."

"Today's Friday!" Tobi cried. "Cherry-chan never misses a Thursday, because Tobi's always a good boy! Tobi's been a good boy, but Cherry-chan hasn't written, Blue-chan!"

Pein turned to Yahiko, and asked the question on everyones minds.

"Is Sakura-san hurt?"

Everyone's gazes zeroed in on Yahiko, who had sunken in his seat, laughing nervously.

"Um, well, this video was sent-"

And with that, the Akatsuki all jumped into motion.

* * *

The bound and gagged Nagato struggled vainly against his duct tape prison, as did Yahiko. Konan sat next to them, bound but not gagged, seeing as she hadn't known about the video.

"You idiots..."

"Mhmgnsh!"

"Momam! Mshs msnfbuj sjfsdnd djsnn!"

"Bakas…"

* * *

The screen focused in on a grinning blonde haired girl, and for one terrifying second, they thought _she_ had been their cherished Sakura.

"Hell no! That bitch looks like Blondie!"

"Does not, un!"

"Silence!" commanded Pein.

Not even a few seconds later,

"Jeez, that Kurenai chick is _hawt!_"

"For god's sake, Hidan! She's pregnant!"

Apparently, Hidan's perverted nature had manifested at the tender age of nine.

"I do think Blossom-san was mistaken. There is no way I would associate with that low life."

"I agree, Itachi-san…he wouldn't even be worth eating."

"…What the heck, un!?"

They all watched in silence until…

"That frog is hideous. There is no way that could ever have any beauty, even as taxidermy…"

"I agree with _that_ Sasori-danna, yeah…"

"This Vena-chan sounds pretty cute."

"FOR GOD's SAKE HIDAN-!"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY, AND GOOD BOYS DO NOT LIKE NASTY WORDS!"

"That foolish boy. That is no way to act."

"Poor girl…she must have to put up with a lot of stupidity…"

Everyone nodded to that, making sounds of agreement, than turning back to the TV.

And they were all riveted by the pink haired angel.

She had flowing petal pink hair, reaching mid-back, and it danced in the breeze as she laughed and ran. Her eyes were emeralds plucked from the ground and cleansed until they sparkled like stars, her smile with the radiance of the sun.

Sasori was riveted. This was true beauty. True, eternal beauty, her skin pale and smooth like a doll. He shared a look with Deidara, and it was plain in the young artists' eyes. They didn't agree much, but her beauty was true art.

Itachi had never seen anything so alive, so vibrant…and he was snared just like that.

Tobi was a good boy, and he knew a pretty girl when he saw one. This girl was a good, just like Tobi!

Kakuzu glared at Hidan. He had been entranced, but the way Hidan was drooling was quite distracting.

Hidan was on cloud nine, simple as that. She was like a divine angel, and he had to burn the image in his mind while he still could.

Pein took one look at her, and his eyes went wide

"Tenshi…" he murmered silently. (A/N: Tenshi= Angel or celestial maiden, whatever sounds better to you!)

Zetsu couldn't help but compare her to a sakura blossom, as she was so delicate and beautiful, not unlike the flower itself.

And then they came out of their stupor, and_ heard_ what she was saying.

"_He grabbed her roughly, bending her over the desk-"_

The boys blushed furiously, although Hidan looked to be in heaven, the others couldn't exstinguish their burning cheeks.

And than the angel fell.

She slipped and fell, plummeted to the ground, screaming, like she had been shot from the sky.

"_Sakura!"_

"_Sakura-chan!"_

"_AIEEEEEE!"_

_Crack._

"_Quick, Ino, get Tsunade, I think it's broken!"_

"_O-okay!"_

They all stared at the fuzzy screen, frozen in shock and fear.

_S-Sakura? _They all thought.

_Our Sakura?_

* * *

"Shizune-nee! I'm fine!"

"Alrighty sweetie, sure your comfy?"

"Yup!"

As Shizune scurried out the door, Sakura pouted. She had just broken a leg. It wasn't _that_ bad…

She sighed again, and turned to the pile of cards and gifts. Her little eight year old hands reached out and sorted through the cards.

She made her way through the pile, tucking the money away in her pocket.

_For my boys _she thought fondly, patting it once before coming across a rather large letter, taped to the most fearsome teddy bear she had ever seen.

It was dark blue on one side, light blue on the other, and stiches ran up its middle, connecting the two. He had multiple piercings in his fluffy ears, reminding her of the ones she had sent Pein for his birthday. His one eye was red; the other was covered by an eye-patch. Oddly enough, there was a little mouth sewn onto one of its hands, and the other carried a three-bladed scythe. Were his heart was, there was a cylinder container with the kanji for 'love' on one end, 'heart' on the other.

She thought it was the best gift ever.

Sakura wiped away tears as she read the card.

GET BETTER SOON CHERRY-CHAN!

-Tobi

Don't give us another scare like that, Cherry.

-Kisame

Ha, that was a great fall! You shouldn't try it again though. It'd suck if you died…

-Hidan

Blossom-san, I hope you stay healthy and heal quickly, my best wishes.

-Itachi

We saw your video, Flower-chan, and you should really be more careful climbing trees.

-Zetsu

Blossom, you should be more careful, I hear medical bills are expensive, but I'm glad you are safe.

-Kakuzu

You should be more careful, Tenshi, not all people have the luck you do.

-Pein

Cherry-chan, what kind of teachers do you have, yeah!?

-Deidara

Take care, Cherry, I shall think of you, and I wish you the best

-Sasori

Sakura smiled

"My boys…"

* * *

When Tsunade came in to check on her daughter, she was not excpecting _this._

"DEAR MOTHER OF GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?"

When she calmed down, she walked over to the pinkette who slept clinging to some kind of stuffed demon.

"Only you, Sakura…only you could touch so many hearts…"

But before Tsunade left, she snapped a picture of her sleeping daughter to send to the Akatsuki boys.

_After all,_ she thought sneakily_, I do want grandchildren…someday…_

* * *

Sasori was the first one up that morning, and he lazily sipped his orange juice while going through the mail. His interest was perked though, when he spotted a letter from Konoha.

With mounting curiosity, he ripped open the letter…

Than spit out his orange juice all over the table, coughing and hacking as he looked at the picture with wide eyes.

_W-w-what? W-w-w-what!?_ He thought, blushing wildly.

Then, after he had calmed, he slipped the photo into his jacket pocket with a secret smile.

_Well, I'll just keep this one to myself than…finder's keepers, after all._

* * *

**_Good, wasn't it?_**

**_Don't get used to long chapters, cause that was a BITCH to write..._**

**_And shout out to Vena-chan and her sister! You guys cracked me up!_**

**_Any questions? PM if you have any~!_**

**_REVEIW~!_**

**_*/.\*_**

**_ITACHI FACEEEEEE!_**

**_(sorry for peoples who read the first upload of his chappie, i forgot a few things and had to change it...)_**


	4. Chapter 4

It was love at first sight.

Sasuke Uchiha was beautiful; his raven tendrils falling delicately in his face, the back gracefully sticking up like the back end of a duck. His coal black irises glistened with restrained emotions, blinking slowly, feathered eyelashes brushing the pale ivory skin of his face. His slender form was slouched, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders, his blue t-shirt accenting it in a flattering manner. His lightly corded muscles stood out, his long pianist fingers tucked smoothly into his pockets in a practiced motion.

The minute Kakashi had introduced him to the class, Sakura had been in love. Now, as she lay breathless on the floor of the empty hallway, looking up at the boy of her dreams whom she had collided with as rounding the corner, her heart was a flutter.

Ohhhh, how he made her so nervous, blushing like a schoolgirl, a woman in love-

"Tch. How annoying." Sasuke sneered down at her, without any regard for the pinkette.

Sakura's heart shattered, and in that moment, she was so reverently glad that she hadn't told the Akatsuki, ashamed of her fool-hearted crush. And crush it did. Then there was a burning anger. How dare he? How dare he act so nonchalantly? So heartless and cruel?

_**CHA! Break that fucking Uchiha's skull!**_

Sasuke eyed the shaking girl at his feet with contempt. The girl had fallen like a snowflake in the winter with such slight contact. He studied her, his ire growing. Her long, unbound hair spilled around her, shielding her eyes from view. It was a ghastly pink color, and he idly wondered were she had gotten so much dye. Her shirt was a skin tight red color, the sleeves covering her thin shoulders.

_Flat-chested, too,_ He thought disgustedly. _What a-_

And then he reeled back in pain and shock as a fist made contact with his face, knocking him to the ground. Emerald green eyes glared at him, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"You bastard! You didn't even apoligs! What kind of an ass are you?! _You _arethe annoying one!" and with that she stomped off, angrily muttering about duck butts.

* * *

Dinner was going quite normally for the Akatsuki.

"Kakuzu, you bitch! Pass the salt!"

"Get it yourself. What were you saying Zetsu?"

"Tsun-chan has needed a new pot; she's grown quite large-"

"Yo, 'Tachi, pass the salt, please."

"Hn. Not until you will stop referring to me as _Tachi_, Kisame."

"Ha! Take that Fishy, un!"

"Silence, brat."

"Would Pein-senpai pass the salt to Tobi? Tobi has been a good boy~!"

" Tobi. It is bad form to refer to oneself in third person. Now, Konan may I please have the salt?"

Konan paused mid bite and looked at them all slowly.

"You do realize there's no salt, right?"

"WHAT! YOU BITCH!"

Konan angrily threw a shoe at Hidan.

"Shut up! I'm telling Yahiko about what happened last weekend!" Now, it was common knowledge among the Akatsuki that every Friday, Konan would visit Konoha to visit her ailing father, and returned on Monday morning. They were all silent, fearing the blunette's wrath.

"Well, I heard this one retarded orange kid yelling at this emo looking kid with a duck butt for hair and this one killer bruise, and he was laughing at Emo-Duck that some chick from his school had punched him across the face. Orange-Head kept on saying that it was funny because little Sakura had nearly knocked out a few teeth-"

Kisame interrupted incredeusly

"OUR Sakura?" When Konan nodded, Kisame howled with laughter. "Oh Kami, that's amazing!" Hidan drooled.

"Oh great Jashin, thank you for this fucking amazing wench!" Kakuzu smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!"

and than more fighting commenced. With a sigh, Konan buried her face in her hands.

Oh, why, oh why, hadn't she taken up that Orochimaru guy's offer. She blinked thoughtfully. _I would guess it's because he looked like a pedophile_…she mused.

* * *

"SAY IT TO MY FACE TEME!"

"Hn. BAKA!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME-"

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Sakura screamed as she stomped over to the courtyard where the two boys 'fighting' in the middle of the hallway. Sasuke turned and glared at her.

"Tch. Shut it, girl." Everyone's eyes widened. _No one _dared to talk to the pink haired demon like that.

"Sasuke-teme! Leave Sakura-chan alone!" Naruto shouted, stepping in front of Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. _Every time…_ she groaned. Sasuke smirked and took a threatening step forward, and Naruto and Sakura both stiffened.

"Leave her alone, Sasuke-kun!" Ino whined. "She already belongs to someone."

"…WHAT!" Naruto, Sasuke, and half the school shouted. Sakura blushed.

"Ino! It's not like that!" she defended. Sasuke glared and scoffed.

"Who'd ever want a rag doll like _you_?"

"I'll have you know, Hidan loves my body!" she shouted in retaliation, before cursing her lack of control.

_**Don't let the bastard get to you! CHA!**_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Hidan?" he questioned wryly. Before he could go any further, Kakashi appeared and herded everyone off to class. She glared at Sasuke. That kid was so annoying.

* * *

Deidara was not an early riser. He wasn't a relatively happy person in the morning. So when some _dumbass_ decides to deliver a package at three in the morning, he is the one shoved out of bed to get it.

He groaned as he slipped on some shoes, his bathrobe hanging limply around his bare chested form. He yawned as he opened the door and he observed the package that came up to his knees.

Kneeling down, he placed a hand on it and frowned when it was warm to the touch. He furrowed his brow, and cautiously placed an ear to the package.

A faint ticking meet his ears and he leaped back. His dead father's voice whispered in his ear.

_That's a 3 by 4 container, warm to the touch. A bomb, big enough to blow a building and leave not a body behind._

"Everyone up!" Deidara screamed, tearing through the halls. He kept running as the others arrived at their doors, eyes hooded, feet dragging.

"_This place is gonna blow!"_

They were alert within seconds. This was a time of war, and as such, they were prepared. They sprinted back into their rooms, bursting out seconds later with knapsacks stuffed to the brim. Pein was in front, kicking the back door open before whirling around in panic, as if realizing something.

"Yahiko! Nagato! Konan!" he screamed, voice raw as the building exploded, blowing them back and stunning them.

The fire licked up the buliding and blew it apart in a supernova of flames. The smoke blew up and around, coating the ground and sky in it's dark smudge.

It felt like hours, what was only minutes.

Itachi was the first to rise unsteadily, his vision bleary, head throbbing. He spit out blood, than turned to look at the groaning Kisame. Itachi knelt down, and helped his friend regain his footing, and they both surveyed the smoldering remains of their home.

It was leveled, debris littering the ground and dust settling on the clothes of the stirring Akatsuki. Itachi coughed, trying vainly to expel the fine powder. He spotted the shock of orange hair that was Pein, his form bent over an unmoving bloody form, sprawled and broken form.

"Nagato…" he whispered silently, and the others gathered around his form, converging like a flock of crows, all garbed in black.

Nagato gurgled a cough, his lungs filled with blood.

"Sorry guys," he exhaled painfully, "I don't think I'll make it this time…"

"Don't say that…" Kakuzu snapped, than trailed off, seeing the mangled hand sticking out of the burning debris. He instantly recognized it as Yahiko's purple nails, and smooth tan hand, even marred with blood and burns.

Tobi choked on a mournful wail.

Zetsu drifted closer, Konan lying in his arms, limp and bloodstained, but breathing. Nagato smiled and a trembling hand reached into his coat pocket, extracting a silver flower embedded with sapphires. He gently tucked it into her hair, and the others felt compelled to look away in pain as he ghosted a kiss over her forehead.

"My Angel…" he sighed. He looked up at the various boys, no, men, he had raised. "Don't…le…go…" he mumbled. They leaned closer, barley daring to breathe.

"What did you say, Nagato?" Kisame inquired anxiously.

"Don't let her go," he told them in a stern, breathy voice, "Do not let them take your Angel. Hold onto her…take care of her…be happy…please…be…" Nagato took a rattling breath.

"Please be happy and enjoy time with her." He sobbed, tears in his eyes.

"Nagato, don't say it like your saying goodbye." Sasori plead. Nagato swivled his watery eyes to Sasori.

"I love Konan." He hissed, eyes narrowed and his voice suddenly strong, "and not a day did I get to spend with her, that I didn't spend tiptoeing around her. Do not let that happen to you." His eyes closed. "Tell her…" his voice seemed to carry on, even as his body turned ridged, and his eyes became unclear and foggy.

"…I love her…"

Tobi wailed in misery, clawing at the ground weeping openly. The other's turned and hide their tears, trying to gather themselves.

Hidan stood first, turning to his pack under the pretense of packing, but they could all see the tell-tale shake of his shoulders that he was weeping.

"What are you doing, Hidan?" Kakuzu questioned tiredly, voice breaking. Hidan didn't turn, but kept rummaging.

"Looking for a fucking piece of paper." He stated voice thick.

"Why?" Zetsu asked tonelessly.

"To write to Sakura." He whispered, his curse missing from his somber tone, "…We can't stay here…we should at least…say goodbye…"

* * *

"I'm so sorry."

Sakura stared at the letter, shocked into silence.

_Dear Sakura,_

_We are so sorry, Cherry Blossom. So, so sorry we have to leave you. But we have soon unfinished business. _

_The Sanctuary was bombed, and Yahiko and Nagato were killed. We have to leave, have to stop this war. Don't you see, Blossom? We have to stop this war, before anyone else is hurt. We cannot let anyone else be hurt like this. _

_We will come back, and we will come back for _you_ no matter the cost. We ask you to just wait. Please wait for us. We love you, Sakura._

_-Akatsuki_

She fingered the bloodstained letter, not even bothering to hold back the tears.

"I'm so sorry." Konan repeated again, voice breaking.

The moment Konan had appeared at her door, a somber look in her bloodshot eyes, she had known it was bad news. But this…her boys…

What if they were hurt? What if they forgot about her? What if, she choked on a sob, they _died._

Sakura leaned against Konan, and the two girls cried.

Hours later, Konan finally asked.

"Will you wait?"

Sakura looked up at the older girl, taking note of the haggard look in her eyes, the blood smeared on her face. And she replied without hesitation.

"For as long as it takes."

* * *

_**Haha! I edited it (mostly)! I fixed up some parts and fear not, I will update soon! The next chapter is being written right now, as I watch a Very Potter Musical and Soul Eater Abridged...mabye some Inuyasha Abridgement wich I HIGHLY suggest you watch because it's freaking funny~! **_

_**Also, for those of you (all of you) who want to know the origin behind "DemonMisstress", This is Demon, my slave~!**_

_**Demon: Greetings! **_

_**Me: Yes, he's very polite...and kinda insane...**_

_**Demon: *pouts* Mistresssss! *whining* Your so meannnn!**_

_**ANYWHO! Read and Review my pretties, and Demon will be back for more~!**_

_**Demon: *waves* Review or Mistress will cry and watch Horror movies, than get terrified so she'll watch Disney movies...**_

_**(It's true, I do do that...)**_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: THE BOYS ARE BACK IN TOWN!

**A/N: I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, I had a death in the family but chapter 6 should be up soon. This part takes part 9 years after the Akatsuki have left so, here are the ages.**

**Sakura: 16**

**Itachi: 18**

**Kisame: 19**

**Tobi: 17**

**Zetsu: 18**

**Hidan: 17**

**Kakuzu: 19**

**Sasori: 17**

**Deidara: 17**

**Pein: 19**

The alarm clock choked and died as a fist shot out from the cocoon of blankets and smothered it's life force by crushing it into pieces. A mussed pink head emerged, followed by pale limbs that flailed to get balance.

"AW SHIT, I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

And with that, Sakura Haruno was off like a bat out of hell, a blur as she stripped, and shoved on her black leather jacket over her blood red lace cami, her fingerless black gloves and black boots tugged on after gray skinny jeans. She scooped up some toast, shoving it in her mouth and sprinting for the door, but not before tenderly kissing a picture tucked into her wallet of 9 orphaned boys…

* * *

"Miss Haruno, so nice of you to join us."

Sakura glared at Kabuto. The boy had been an annoyance, but had left for college, only to return to be the highschool's sole science teacher. He had always disliked Sakura, even before she drugged him and tied him to the flagpole in lace pink panties.

"Sorry Kabuto-sensei!" Sakura trilled sweetly and skipped to her seat, unaware of Kabuto's lingering gaze on her.

She plopped down next to Sasuke, who smirked at her. Sakura sighed, than leaned on her hand, as Kabuto continued his lesson.

Almost too soon, the class was over, and Sakura rushed out of the classroom. She glanced beside her as a little smidgen of fear settled in her stomach. There was something off about Sasuke. Something….dark.

"Forehead!" Sakura sighed, and turned to look at Ino, who was rushing over to the pinkette. "GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!" Ino shouted, shoving her face close to Sakura's.

"Uh, there's a shoe sale?"

"No silly!" Ino squealed. "Sasuke-kun asked me out! And I said yes!"

Sakura's heart dropped as she registered the news. She knew Ino was a little dull, but this…

"Ino, he's playing with you!"

Ino scowled and looked at her friend, who was unnaturally pale.

"God, Forehead, what's WRONG with you!" She shouted, drawing the attention of the passerbys in the hall. "You've always been jealous of me, because Sasuke-kun loves me more than your sorry ass!"

Sakura's temper flared and her Inner took the reins.

"You stupid girl!" she snarled,"Sasuke is heartless, and he's using you! He's been dating that bitch Karin for years and NOW he decides to dump her for you? Grow up Ino, were 16 now, too old for childhood crushes!"

Ino's eyes darted about, looking at the gathered crowd and shouted,

"Just cause you got abandond, dosen't mean Sasuke-kun will leave me!"

Sakura stumbled back, eyes full of tears and fury. Ino _knew_ that losing her boys had hit her hard. They had been her family, and she thought Ino had understood that.

So Sakura spun around and ran to the roofs, where she cried for all of second period.

_I miss you guys…_

* * *

When third period came around, Sakura had hid her tears well enough to give Kakashi some bullshit excuse, and when lunch came, Sakura retreated to the cherry blossom tree in back of the school, resting, and thinking.

_Where are you guys?_

_Do you remember me? _

_Do you cry at night like I do, the night of our anniversary?_

_Are you happy?_

_Are you…dead?_

"HEY, Sakura!"

The pinkette's eyes flashed open and she glared at Sasuke and his cronies, Sugeistu and Karin, who was wrapped around his arm. Sakura watched as they stalked closer, towering over her seated form. She rolled her eyes.

_Great, just what I needed…_

_**CHA! KICK SAS-GAYS BUTT, OUTER!**_

Sakura ignored her 'conscience'.

"Why'd you have to go and ruin out prank, Sa-ku-ra~!" whined Sugeistu, who leaned on the sakura tree.

"Because Ino's my friend." Sakura growled. "Even if she's a bitch." And to be honest, Sakura knew that Ino may 'love' Sasuke, but she may have some feelings for a certain dog-obsessed moron…

Karin kicked over Sakura's bag, nearly losing her balance on her 5in stilettos.

"My Saucy-kins never even liked that bitch anyway, he was gonna dump her the night of the dance anyway."

Karin reeled back as Sakura towered over her, eyes flaming. Karin squeaked and jumped behind Sasuke, who looked like he would rather be anywhere but here.

"Shut up, Karin." He drawled. "Are you gonna tell that pink bimbo everything?"

Sakura's eyes flickered for a second to a spot beyond the little group.

"So your saying it's all true?" Sakura demanded.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is. What are you, deaf and stupid?"

"No." A shaking voice declared. "She's a good friend."

The group whirled around, and Sakura smirked. Ino stood not even 10 feet away, shaking and crying and glaring at Sasuke like she was about to rip off his head. Which, in Sakura's books, was very good.

"You don't have to worry about breaking up with me Sasuke. I'm dumping you!" Ino shouted.

Sasuke closed in on Ino.

"Baby, don't-"

"Cut the crap, Uchiha." Sakura barked, crossing her arms across her chest. Sasuke scowled and dropped his act.

"Hn." He snorted. "Who'd want to go out with a mindless slag like that?"

_**Oi…isn't that Karin an even **__**worse**__** mindless slag?**_ Inner puzzled.

_Psh, the logic of men…_Sakura scoffed.

Apparently though, Ino had taken it to heart. Tears overflowed from the blonde girl's eyes, and with a heaving sob, she tore down the hill, and disappeared around the corner.

Sakura smirked. "How annoy-"A fist flew into his jaw, knocking him clean off his feet. And not just any fist. It was a fist attached to an arm, that came with a face, that was home to a nest of pink hair. In other words, it was Sakura.

"Screw you, Chicken Head!" Sakura screamed over her shoulder, accompanied by a rather rude gesture that would have made his Naruto proud.

He blinked once, than twice, locked in a state of shock

_Did I just get beat…by a pink-haired midget?_

Sugeitsu was roaring with laughter, tears in his eyes.

"Oh Buddha, that was hilarious! What I wouldn't give-OW! I'M SORR-QUIT IT, KARIN!"

* * *

Sakura was running like the hounds of hell (or Kakashi) were chasing her.

She was panting hard, like a fat man who running a marathon, and to be honest, if Ino wasn't by the outdoor pool, she was going to freaking KILL that girl.

_**We ran around this whole damn school looking for her! **_Inner roared _**She better appreciate this! **_

Sakura swerved to avoid Hinata, who fell back in shock. Luckly, someone caught her. Unluckly, it was Naruto.

"Hinata-chan? Are you okay? Hinata-chan? SAKURA-CHAN, YOU KILLED HINATA-CHAN!"

She cackled and spared a glance over her shoulder. Honestly, Naruto made it to easy-

With a huff, Sakura slammed into a warm brick wall. The wall went down like, well, a pile of bricks. Sakura wheezed, trying to regain her air, and put her hands on the wall to lift herself up.

Oh.

Well.

This was her first time meeting a brick wall with a set of washboard abs.

Blushing something terrible, she jumped of the man (or unnaturally ripped lady) and bowed quickly, offering a hasty "GOMEN!" over her shoulder as she continued her search.

"Was that-?"

"Nah, couldn't be…"

"…Tobi feels violated…"

"Shut it, un!"

A smack was heard, than crying, but Sakura was long gone, hurtling down the hallways.

* * *

Sakura pushed open the glass doors, still blushing.

_**Hawt damn Outer, was the a delicious piece of man-meat…**_

_You don't even know who he is! _Sakura protested

_**I know he's drop dead gorgeous**_

_Shhh! _Sakura commanded, finally spotting the sobbing Ino, who was sitting with her feet in the water. She wasn't alone though. Kiba sat next to her, arm around her shoulder, holding her like she was mad of glass.

_**Awww, how cute~! **_Inner cooed.

_I bet that Dog's just trying to cope a feel…_Sakura thought, suspicious.

With the skill of a ninja, she crept forward. Ino had stopped crying and was blushing, huddled into Kiba's chest. He had an unbearably sweet look on his face and he leaned down, as if to whisper something in her ear-

"IS THIS A INAPROPRIATE SITUATION I SEE?" Sakura bellowed.

The both of them jumped, and quickly turned, but were tangled in each others limbs, and with a great splash, they fell into the pool. Sakura howled with laughter, heavy heart lifting.

_For a second, I was afraid…she'd leave me…like them…_

Ino surfaced first, face an ugly red.

"FOREHEAD!"

Sakura kept laughing.

"Mou…" Ino pouted. "Your such a mean best friend…" Kiba surfaced, spluttering.

"Sakura, that was so unfair, what did I ever do to you?!"

Knowing that it was Ino's roundabout way of apologizing, Sakura let them pull her into the pool too, and laughed when they dunked Kiba. After a few minutes, they all climbed out.

"My shirts ruined!" Ino moaned, wringing out the delicate silk mournfully.

Kiba chuckled.

"You can wear my extra gym shirt." He whistled, and Akumaru came bounding in from his hiding spot, stopping to give the two girls a nuzzle. Kiba scooped him up, that disappeared into the boys lockeroom to grab some clothes.

"Thanks, Forehead." Ino whispered, than gave her a quick hug.

"Anytime, Pig." Sakura whispered back, and Ino ran off after Kiba.

Sakura pulled at the wet fabric off her shirt. Jeez, good thing she hadn't worn white…

An explosion of pain hit her in the back and she dropped to her knees, vision blurring. It soon came back, and when it did, she was staring into Sasuke's furious face.

"You annoying little brat!" He hissed. "You made that ditz dump me. _Me, _Sasuke Uchiha. I do the dumping, and now I look like a fool." Sugeistu was behind him, looking a little worried.

"Dude, you did only date for an a day…" He tried to comfort. Sasuke whirled on him.

"Even worse! Now everyone will assume-"

Sasuke was cut off my a kick to the knees that sent him tumbling, than another spinning kick to the back of his head, sending him sprawling. Sakura stood over him, cracking her knuckles.

"Don't mess with me." She spat. She turned one her heel, and ducked when Sasuke grabbed for a fistful of her hair, only to be grabbed by Sugeistu, arms twisted behind her painfully. Sasuke stood in front of her, wiping the blood from his mouth, which had curled into a sneer.

She could her Kakashi talking.

"-and this is the pool, usually used by the swim team, but opened after school-" he paused for a second, noticing the brawl, but Sakura couldn't see his expression, as she was facing away and she was blocked from view by Sugeistu's hulking form. Sasuke was lost in a rage, and his fist flew forwards, reading to knock her lights out.

"Fight's on school grounds are heavily encouraged by me, but don't tell the principal that, and-

She casually stomped on her captures foot, than ducked, and she smirked at the resounding smack as Sasuke's fist landed square in his friend's chest, sending the boy to the ground.

"-that would be out resident popular emo kid, Sasuke, and his odd friend whose name eludes me,"

She darted forward, and like lightning, jabbed Sasuke in the stomach. He fell to his knees, and Sakura turned around, smug in her victory. She turned around, and planted a booted foot squarely on Sugeistu's bruised chest, listening in satisfaction to his wheezing.

"And that is Sakura Haruno, our resident bad-ass pinkette."

"Whose top dog now. Bitch?" she bragged.

"Me." Sasuke growled, and before Sakura could react, he grabbed a fistful of her hair, and jerked her back. She gasped, tears filling her eyes at the stinging pain, and was forced to the ground as her ankle twisted underneath her. Her hands rose to her hair, but he just pulled harder, and she whimpered, although her teeth were bared.

_**THAT LITTLE PANSY ASSED SON OF A-**_

All thought stopped when she heard voices call out.

"Oi, the only one allowed to fucking touch her is me, got that bastard?"

"Be a good boy, like Tobi!"

"Release Sakura-san, foolish boy."

"Let Kitten go and _maybe _we'll let you live"

"Don't touch her **or I'll rip your fucking hand off.**"

"If you don't let her go, I'm sure your organs will sell for a good price."

"Don't touch out tenshi-"

"-because she's _our_ doll-"

"-and no one messes with Akatsuki, yeah!"

* * *

** SORRY I DISAPPEARED!**

**I was really busy, and it will proubly happen again...so sorry.**

**ANYWHO, you can guess who it is...**

**Akamaru?**

**Narutu?**

**A band of sexy men come to save there Cherry Blossom after years of separation?**

**and just so were clear, Sakura is 16 and yes, that was the Akatsuki, not the ice cream man. **

**Demon: *perks up* Ice Cream?**

**ANYWAY**

**reveiw, and plz you cutsie lil shadow readers...**

**reveiw or I'll cry.**

**really hard.**

**for days.**

**until i die.**

**P.S. I have a couple stories I wanna write, for Inuyasha, Naruto, Ouran Highschool Host Club, Harry Potter (Dramione fureva!), ect.**

**If you wanna see them, reveiw and ask for them. If you wanna know what it's about, reveiw and in my next post I shall tell you. **

**QUESTION OF THE DAY:**

**What is yur OTP (one true pairing) and why?**

**Please tell me, I'm honestly curious. **

_**The order of people who called out!**_

_**1)Hidan**_

_**2)Tobi**_

_**3) Itachi**_

_**4)Kisame**_

_**5)Zetsu**_

_**6)Kakuzu**_

_**7)Pein**_

_**8)Sasori**_

_**9)Deidara**_

**BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEE EEEEEEEEE**

******MAY THEE PLOT BUNNIES BE EVER FRUITFUL IN YE LANDS!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: REUNITED AT LONG LAST

_**A/N: *completly serious* I love you all. Thank you for loving my story. Seriously. Thanks.**_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDxDXDXDXDXD XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XD

* * *

Sakura watched in slow motion, as Sasuke was swung around, and lifted over the head of a heavily pierced man, than thrown into the pool.

"Yeah, take that Bastard!" a silver-haired man crowed from behind him. A hand at her elbow guided her to her feet, and another cam on her left to support her. The first man had blue skin and darker, spiky blue hair, while the other had long dark hair and entrancing crimson eyes, strikingly similar to Sasuke (A/N: Except…. WAY HOTTER!). She stared at both of them, beating down the hope fluttering in her chest.

"Are you alright, Kitten?" The blue man questioned, concern stark on his face. She looked away from him, tears burning her eyes, and felt a sob work its way into her throat when she caught the cheeky grin plastered to the face of another familiar face, with blonde hair eerily similar to Ino's.

"We told you we'd come back, yeah!" he remarked smugly. The red head next to him rolled his eyes and elbowed him.

"Ow, Sasori-danna, yeah!" The blonde complained.

"Y-you…!" Sakura started, but stumbled back into a muscular chest. She peered up at the man, craning her neck to catch a glimps of silver hair and lavender eyes. He smirked.

"I fucking told you she'd be all over me." The silver-haired man was promptly smacked upside the head by a man on each side in unison. One had stitches circling the pale flash of wrist Sakura saw, and the other one had the most vibrant green hair and luminescent gold eyes, though his discolored skin dividing his features caught her eye as well.

"Hidan, quit your bitching. You two as well." The peircings guy order, pointing towards the blonde and red head, whom were squabbling.

Sakura stared in shock. All of them…they were all…

_**ABSOLUETLY FREAKING GORGEOUS! **_

…_my boys?_

Opening her mouth to speak, all heads swiveled towards her, the silence instantaneous.

"You-?"

"TOBI MISSED HIS CHERRY-CHAN!"

And Sakura was promptly tackled to the ground, cuddled to the chest of a stranger, his unruly hair tickling her face. Sakura squeaked and blushed.

_**Hello, Mr. Washboard Abs~!**_Inner Sakura purred, sounding every bit the sexual predator.

Finally, it sunk in, and with a shaky exhale, she smiled up at the circle of boys crowded around her, and embraced Tobi, whose warm tears trickled down her neck.

"You found me." She breathed, and she beamed up at them, her heart alight for the first time since she was 8 years old.

"You came back for me."

* * *

_**DAWWWWW, TOGETHER AT LAST!**_

_**Anywho, reveiw, PM me, what ever floats your boat, sorry It's so short, wanted to update for you guys ASAP!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**-Mistress**_

_**Question of The Day:**_

_**Would you rather have:**_

_**a) Gaara and Sakura**_

_**b) Shika and Sakura**_

_**c) Madara and Sakura**_

_**d) other**_

_**(Akatsuki isn't an option, but I need someone to entice jealousy in our favorite group)**_

_**XD**_

_**A PLOT BUNNY ON ALL YE HOUSES**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry I've been dead my cute lil readers, nut here you go~!**_

_**(P.S. Don't be confused by the start, it makes sense later)**_

Waking up was the flick off a switch, and she shot upright, hair sticking out in odd directions, clutching her bed sheets in a death grip.

_The hell…?_

She ground her palms into her eyes, trying to erase the sleepiness. Her chest ached as she remembered her dream.

_Another one, _she realized sourly. _Another dream to torture me._

Ah well.

She could take out her aggression on others once she reached school.

She tossed away the blankets and padded out of her room, wood floors cool on her bare feet. She tugged absentmindedly at the hem of her nightshirt.

Funny, she had been positive she had worn her Bugs Bunny nightgown last night…

When she was done questioning her sanity, she was cooking some eggs, trying to prevent the burning that was bound to come.

"Noooo!" she whined when she realized that there was no orange juice in the fridge.

Well…off to the store!

Once she was dressed like a normal human (aka: t-shirt and jeans), she grabbed her wallet and grabbed her shoes.

The ring off the doorbell resounded through the house. Followed by a heavy fist pounding in the door.

She rounded the corner, fuming.

"Cool it, your gonna break the damn door!"

The knocking only increased in volume.

_**That little...!**_

She threw open the door, ready to fling some insults (and her fist), and froze.

Lavender ringed eyes and a hell of a lot of piercings stared back emotionlessly.

"Tenshi," The man began in a dark tone, and she shivered.

_**Sexy…**_

"You have no idea, what kind of hell we had to go through to find you."

He was shoved aside, and a streak of orange tackled her to the ground, and she wheezed pathetically in his bear hug.

"Tobi found you, Sakura-chan!"

"What-?" she rasped, squirming uselessly. The body was thrown off her, and heaved off the floor and into a new set of arms.

"Tobi, be careful, yeah! We just found Sakura-chan, we don't want need you killing her!"

She peered up at her new molester, and a handsome face with blue-gray eyes smiled at her, his blond hair pulled up high, a chunk hanging in front of one of his eyes.

It was a familiar face, even his baby fat was gone, and the wounds were long since gone. His hair was longer, and of a richer, healthier coloring, eyes brighter.

"Deidara?" came her small voice, after an eternity of silence.

The man's smile became even brighter.

"Sakura, un! You remember me!"

And she was crushed to his chest, in a bear hug that rivaled-

"Tobi?!" she gasped disbelievingly, and squirmed until she could see the boy with shaggy black hair, single red eye and eye-patch, pouting on her white carpet. He instantly perked up.

"Flower-chan remembers Tobi?" He gasped dramatically.

_Than that means…_

She turned he gaze to the open door.

A incredibly tall man ducked through the doorway, his light blue skin and a darker blue shock of hair.

"Kisame?" she asked faintly, although she already had her answer by the twinkle in his bronze eyes.

"Hey, kitten." He winked. A pale hand reached out and smacked him upside the head.

"Don't overwhelm her." Itachi commanded, his long hair tied at the nape of his neck, eyes filled with a light that the young boy had been missing. Itachi inclined his head gracefully to her shock and pleasure.

The tall fish-man grumbled incoherently, and she turned her gaze to the violent red hair in the doorway.

"Did you really have to run away screaming when you realized what was going on?" Sasori grumbled, his cinnamon eyes half-lidded. Sakura merely gaped at him, mouth opening and closing without a sound.

"Why don't you just **shut up.**" A new voice grumbled, and the odd split skin and glowing gold eyes were an instant give away.

Zetsu, for that was his name, was shouldered aside. The next man's stitched and scarred skin as familiar as her own. He met her viridian eyes locked with electric green.

"Nice to see you." Kakuzu intoned, and she couldn't help but feel none of this was real.

"The hell, stitch face, our first time seeing the bitch and you push me in a freaking bush?!" The silver-haired man that lumbered in looked around with burning lavender eyes until he spotted her. He gave her a once over.

"Yes!" Hidan crowed, looking ecstatic.

"This bitch is as sexy as I told you she would be!"

Oh…so it hadn't been a dream.

"Guys!" she screeched, and all heads swiveled to look at her. She shrunk visibly.

"Um…hi?"

_**Rape girl, rape!**_

"So let me get this straight," Sakura began voice heavy with disbeleif, cradling her mug of hot chocolate protectively. "You joined the Amegakure Rebels."

"Yeah,un."

"And than you were put in the 8th division, which you nicknamed Akatsuki after the orphanage."

"That's what we fucking said, bitch."

_Smack._

"Ow!"

"Shut the fuck up, Hidan."

"So than you kicked ass, got promoted, overthrew a dictator, and replaced said dictator?"

"When you say it like that, Kitten, it sounds less worse than it is."

Sakura resisted her urge to kill, and instead took a sip of her cooling hot coco.

Well, hot damn.

"This is tasty." She stated, and she watched Tobi (who had been lying on the floral print couch next to her, clutching her wrist like she would evaporate) squealed.

"Tobi is glad Sakura-chan likes it!"

Deidara (who was on her other side, and although he wasn't grabbing her, was watching her like a hawk) snorted, but made no comment. Zetsu, bless his soul(s?), took that moment to look up from the gardening book Sakura had given him for entertainment.

"Sakura-san? Do you have a garden?"

She took the question in stride.

"Yeah, there's one out back." _Not that I can grow anything that's not weeds…_ "Why?"

The multi-colored man gave her a hesitant smile, and she immediately understood. She sighed.

"It's to bad though," she sighed again, looking like a kicked puppy (which automatically made the boys began to panic internally), "I can't grow anything…Do you think you could help me?"

Zetsu looked surprised, that gave her a larger, steadier smile.

"That would be** perfect.**"

_Must…resist…urge…to glomp…_

She cleared her throat.

"So, um…" she let the question that had been burning into her thoughts for the last few hours. "Why did you come here?"

All she got was a bunch of blank stares.

"I mean," she corrected hastily, "You guys are important to me, and there is always a home for you here, but you had so much in Ame. You were practically kings there!"

And it was true.

Ame may not have been the most peaceful, but it had a booming fish market, and was wildly popular for it's national parks and protected forests. They were the largest in the world. It was no secret that the previous ruler, albeit a cruel and merciless man, he had lived in the lap of luxury.

She was brought back to earth by a warm hand dropping on the crow of her head. She tilted her head back, and was confronted by Pein's pained expression.

"Sakura you are our reason for fighting." Pein grimaced. "We may have done what we did to help those people, and prevent even more war, but we lived through it all for you."

Deidara, his hair shading his expression, broke in.

"We had to kill people. Fathers, mothers, husbands and children. We saw the dirt stained with blood. People knew who we were."

"We were Akatsuki." Kisame declared, expression sour. "People wouldn't look us in the eye, and children would hear the stories, and look at us with fear."

"But Sakura isn't like that," Tobi whispered earnestly, tugging on her hand. "Sakura knows that Tobi is Tobi and that Tobi is a good boy."

"You saved us from a life of poverty and abuse when you were but a child yourself." Sasori told her, and her ached to think of what had happened to them if she had not come into their lives.

"We came home to you." Itachi murmured, and when she looked around at all of them, she couldn't help but to smile like a goof.

"Yeah," she agreed, "Welcome home."

And for a single second, they all sat there, in a tacky, floral print living room, with empty mugs and mismatched furniture, and they were together, all grinning like fools (except for Itachi and Pein. They just grinned.)

Her stomach grumbled.

"Tobi will make dinner!" Tobi shouted, and was off the couch and into the kitchen like a bullet.

"Damn it, Tobi! Your gonna burn down the house, yeah!" Deidara cursed, and he raced into the kitchen where off key singing had begun.

"Brats…" Sasori sighed, and he sagged into the couch.

"I'll set the table." Itachi rose from the couch and glide into the dining room.

"Got any sake?" Kisame asked, already half way to the fridge.

"Tobi's a Barbie girl, in a Barbie woooorllllllld!"

"What the hell, un!"

Kakuzu had disappeared, but soon reappeared with her messy purse, which was spilling credit cards and loose change. He emptied the contents on the table, and began to sort through her assortment of debit, credit, and cash.

"It's the CIRCLE OF LIFFFFEEEE!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, UN!"

"I'm going to go check the garage for-** human flesh- **gardening supplies." Zetsu padded off, arguing with himself.

"It's going to rain soon." Pein declared, staring stonily out the window. It was sunny, birds chirping, not a cloud in the sky. Pein narrowed his eyes like taking the nice weather as a personal challenge.

"Sempai looks like a lady!"

"THAT'S IT, YEAH! YOU'LL BE A SMEAR ON THE SIDEWALK WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

"That's not very lady-like, Deidara-sempai."

"ARGGHH!"

Sakura laughed.

_My boys…_

**_SORRY SORRY SORRY!_**

**_I know I suck and that I haven't updated in forever, but I'm so busy, my dog is sick, I'm moving, and I have finals soon and AHHHHHHHHHH!_**  
**_I shall try and upload more often, and PM me with any concerns!_**

**_Okay, so did you get it? Sakura had a Your back! wait... HOLY SWEEt BABY JESUS...YOUR BACK?! moments, flipped out and ran home like a spazz, than went to bed cause she thought she was crazy_**

**_PLEASE COMMENT!_**

**_Question of the Day:_**

**_What is your favorite scent?_**


End file.
